1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display module, and more particularly to a miniaturized liquid crystal display module such as a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a small-sized liquid crystal display panel having a size of approximately 2 inches to 4 inches has been used as a mobile phone. The mobile phone includes a liquid crystal display module which is constituted of a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight device arranged on a back surface of the liquid crystal display panel, and a casing for storing the liquid crystal display module.
Here, although there is no direct relationship with the invention, patent document 1 (JP-A-11 (1999)-305228) discloses a technique for fixing a reflection sheet using a double-sided adhesive tape.